The Pimps Club
by morningsungod
Summary: I a world where a young adult must strip to get to college. A world of drama is brought together. Based off the movie 'The Players Club'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey ya'll ^^ Not in school so I'm bringing ya'll niggas a new fic. **_**The Pimps Club, **_**based on the movie **_**The Players Club. **_**Might I add, this is my first fic. Please read and review. And Remember, this my first fic so please give me some credit:( The begining is just prologue.**

** The Pimps Club**

** (Prologue)**

_My name is Jazmine Dubios. But my stage name is Emerald. I worked at The Pimps Club four years before it burnt down. And to tell you the truth I'm glide its gone. Back when I was senoir in high school, all I wanted to do is attend a famous black college and study journalism. But my father had different plans for my life. _

"You are not going to one of those nigga colleges! You have the opporitunity to upstate to a good college missy. And that is where you are going!" My father yelled.

"No I'm not, thats where you want me to go! I'm going to Southern Tec!" I screamed back.

"No you are not!" My father repelled.

"Yes I am." I yelled.

"Not with my God damn money." My father yelled back.

"We don't need your money! We don't need nothing from you!"

"Oh you think your grown up huh. Well if you think your that grown you need to get the hell out of my house! Get out and get a house of your own!"

"Fine!"

Ignoring my mother's protest I ran out of my house as fast as could and got in my car.

**A/N Well thats the prologue. The first chapter will be tommorow. And let me remind you to take my 'Boondocks Fanfiction Challenge'. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Pimps Club**

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Jazmine Dubios. But my stage name is Emerald. I worked at The Pimps Club four years before it burnt down. And to tell you the truth I'm glide its gone. Back when I was senoir in high school, all I wanted to do is attend a famous black college and study journalism. But my father had different plans for my life. _

"You are not going to one of those nigga colleges! You have the opporitunity to upstate to a good college missy. And that is where you are going!" My father yelled.

"No I'm not, thats where you want me to go! I'm going to Southern Tec!" I screamed back.

"No you are not!" My father repelled.

"Yes I am." I yelled.

"Not with my God damn money." My father yelled back.

"We don't need your money! We don't need nothing from you!"

"Oh you think your grown up huh. Well if you think your that grown you need to get the hell out of my house! Get out and get a house of your own!"

"Fine!"

Ignoring my mother's protest I ran out of my house as fast as could and got in my car.

So to show him. I got me a little apartment with my baby's father. And it was all good. Until he needed his space. Whatever the fuck that means. So instead of checking in to Southern Tec that semester, I had to deal with the real world. That's when I met Ming and Crystal.

"Ah, aint you supposed to help me try these own."

"You need help to put those on."

"Yeah." Ming said as I walked to her aid.

"I aint trying to get in your bussiness or nothing. But can I ask you a question?"

"Um what?"

"How much money do you make everyday?"

"I make enough."

"Enough to do what?"

Ming shook her head. "They couldn't pay me enough to smell motherfuckas feet all day."

Crystal chuckled agreeing.

"You could be making alot more money than you could be making up in hear if you just use what you got to get what you want and stop messing with this chump change."

"And what's that supossed to mean?"

"Just what it sound like, you stupid girl."

"Use what God gave you."

"What ya'll some prostitutes?"

"Hell naul."

"We dancers."

"Dancers? Where ya'll dance at" I said curious.

"The Pimps Club." Ming said sternly.

"The Pimps Club?" I reapted her words.

The Pimps Club was owned by this lowlife named A Pimp Named Slimpback. Always in det. He was the one that gave me the name emerald. He said because my eyes were so green and pretty. But he never really looked at eyes.

A man in a purple suit walked in the room.

"Hey how ya doin." The man said.

"Hi I'm Jazmine." I greeted back.

"A Pimp Named Slipback." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Slipback." I greeted smiling.

A Pimp Named Slipback looked annoyed. "No its A Pimp named Slipback." A Pimp Named Slipback said.

"But can't I just call you Slipback for short?" I asked confused.

"No bitch its A Pimp Named Slipback!" A Pimp Named Slipback became furious.

I began to become slightly irritated. "But the 'A Pimp Named' is long. "Can't I just call you Slipback?"

"No bitch I'm a A Pimp named Slipback! Say it with me now!" A Pimp Named Slipback exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and A Pimp named Slipback sighed . "Fix your hair a little differnent...um turn around." A Pimp Named Slipback said.

I turned my back to the wall.

"Damn she got an ass." Said by a short man that came by.

"You can start tonight if you want to." A Pimp Named Slipback said.

The whole room was packed. I was so nervous. I was so nervous that I actually wanted to puke. There were so many women. All changing their clothes and putting on make up. Thinking I should get ready I went to a stand to put on shoes. When I bent over I felt something slap me on my behind.

"What's up new booty how you doin." Ming asked having finnaly appeard wearing black booty shorts and a black see through shirt.

"Nervous, I don't i can go out there looking like this." I said. Almost feeling to awkward to even make sentences.

"Yeah you can. You gotta learn how to relax. Look around here everybody here is naked." Said Ming showing me everyone's nude forms. "Every girls nervous their first night. They got used to it. You drink."

Shaking my head, Ming motioned for me to go to her. I willingly followed.

"Let me show you something." Ming said silently.

She then got behind me. "Try not to look at the customer okay. Just look at youself in the mirror and dance real sexy to the music. Pretend like your at home in your bathroom by yourself."

I then looked turned around and looked at her. "That's it." I said still felling nervous.

"That's it, and drink as much as you can handle as fast as you can. You might as well get faded." Ming then stopped and stared for a while. "Hold on." Ming said as walked over to a girl and grabbed her head."Where's my money from the party that you did. I want my money and I'm not playing with you." She then walked back to me.

"Well lets go ho." Ming said. I winced not knowing why she said _ho_.

"What?" I said angry and somewhat confused.

"Look thats what exactly what their about to call you and upstairs so you might as well get used to it. Now lets go ho." Her voiced echoed in my head.

_When it was my turn to dance. I was shittin bricks. I fet like a mouse in a room full of snakes. _

I stepped though the blinds to see that the room was of men. Women were dancing _naked _The music was loud and everyone was drinking and partying. As I walked around the room I felt a tug on my shirt. I spun around to see a middle aged man with a ten dollar bill in his hand.

"You wanna dance Phil?" Ming asked the middle aged white man with glasses. He shook his head.

"What you waiting on girl? You better get your money." Ming said getting somewhat impatient.

I stood there for a second then finnaly went to him. I began dancing. Moving my body to a slow pace. I remembered what Ming said. Just imagine yourself in the shower and dance real sexy to the music.

_My first table dance was the most degrading experiance in my life. But after a few hours and a few more drinks. I didn't even worry about it. The money was and easy...and I needed it. I tried not to let The Pimps club change me..but it has. I'm not the same person I was before. I walked in young lady..and came out a woman. _

**A/N Let me remind that the page that came before this was prolouge. Please don't get it confused with this chapter. I hope this chappy was good enough to please^-^ Let me hear what you have to say:)**


End file.
